


【琛齐】金苹果

by Dotato



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotato/pseuds/Dotato
Summary: 张颜齐不知道人们通常怎么定义处男，但他知道今晚过后他将不再是了。





	【琛齐】金苹果

**Author's Note:**

> 自慰被抓梗。

张颜齐不确定自己在做什么。当然，这事儿有它的学名，说出来不过两个字。青春期有无数契机促使男孩儿们明白这是怎么回事，要干什么，以及怎么干。通常开始于十四岁第一次在尿裤子以外的境况里湿着内裤醒来时，熟练于十六岁和一群狐朋狗友在宿舍关灯后偷摸用手机看片儿时。你知道，男孩儿那点儿又脏又纯的性幻想，裙摆在风里能跳起舞的隔壁班女孩儿，胸罩带见天儿大剌剌露在衣服外头的同桌，黄片儿里叫床声能转九连环的年轻少妇，一百八十个主角，个有个的迷人可爱。但没有哪一次像这回，没有。

显然不是性别的问题。更不是因为他这回玩法新奇，手法超绝。张颜齐本质上是个脑子漂亮出挑，四肢迟钝严实的人，在性上面也不会例外。对象从肤色到性别从人格到物种，他没啥雷区。但哪怕跟六十亿生物上上下下做个遍，在床上他也翻不出花来。漂亮人做爱也要做得漂亮，要你情我愿，循序渐进，调情调到气氛黏稠成一锅甜蜜南瓜汤，前戏搞到还没捅进去就湿得床都恨不得融化，总之得缜密细腻，做一次爱堪比下一场雾。自慰稍有点不同。他对自己向来比对别人要不留情面，奥卡姆剃刀不分昼夜悬在他下巴上，漫长的感官调动过程通通砍掉，五根手指碾、揉、搓，毫无花样，速战速决，逃命般的一场暴雨。

但是——我再重申一遍——这次不一样。

人们通常怎么定义处男？没实操的，不经人事的，没把阴茎放进过女人的阴道男人的肛门，自己的肛门也没放过别人的阴茎？破处又该怎么界定？阴茎只放进过嘴里算吗？乳房中间呢？大腿根呢？别人的手呢？肛门里塞塑胶阴茎，塞跳蛋，塞任何死的东西呢？这次不一样的一部分是，张颜齐在碾揉搓的逃命途中，还抽空严肃思考了以上问题。张颜齐是不是处男？我不知道，张颜齐原本知道，但现在他也犹疑起来。跪上姚琛床的那一瞬间他以为自己不是，一只手抓住姚琛床单的那一瞬间他又觉得自己是，并且正在跃向不是的途中。

他希望自己一开始就不是处男，或者干完这件事以后仍然是处男，总之不能以今晚为界，否则他将痛苦万分。这种痛苦一方面是陈清扬坦白她真正罪孽时的那种痛苦*，另一方面是跟他的身份他的性别有关的、人畜皆知但不能宣之于众的、不必要但躲不掉的、荒谬绝伦但绝对正确的身心摧残。在对这种痛苦极有可能会降临的预感中，他喘了今次第一口气。

众所周知，张颜齐的嘴能把厩里老马活活说成伟大上帝，但就是这么张利索嘴，偏不爱在床上出声。每逢高潮瞬间，他的牙关咬着，嘴唇闭着，连肌肉的紧绷都像在抵抗什么。以往他每一场自慰都是安静的发泄，坐在桌前，蜷在床上，手撑瓷砖弓在花洒底下，一声不吭地逃命，一声不吭地撞上快感，在一声不吭中看见世界接触不良地闪一片雪花屏幕。但他上一秒忍不住喘了一声。这是第三点不同。之所以是第三点，因为没交待的第二点比张颜齐到底是不是处男的问题更莫名其妙，但却能为那种极有可能会到来的痛苦添了很多块砖又加了很多片瓦。

首先，他闻见了浓郁的苹果香气。他以往的性欲是闷，是热，是咸，是从夏季百叶窗斜打进来的云母片，硬得没劲，但他往往随手一捞，以此磨过一些百无聊赖或者痛苦难当。他不在那些时候做梦，故而大部分时候只能闻见带腥的汗味或沐浴露气味，这取决于他在哪儿在什么时间捞过这些没劲的云母片。如果碰上飘摇雷雨夜，泥土的腥湿气会穿过打开的窗附着在他裸露的皮肤上，迅速和滚烫的汗液打成一片，他也就闻见自己成了被雨水打湿的泥巴味儿。倘若房间里恰好有一只熟透的大苹果，他也许也曾闻见过和现在空气里如出一辙的苹果味。但既然我说它莫名其妙，此刻他和姚琛共享的宿舍里就显然没有任何现实苹果存在的痕迹。现在只剩下一个解释：他在做梦，睁着眼睛的梦，没有睡着、也醒不来的梦。这是真正的第二点不同。他头回感到自己被某种东西包裹起来了，兴许是颗露水，从姚琛眼睛里淌出来的。和那些云母片不同，他一早就隐隐意识到这颗露水正岌岌可危悬在头顶，但他没法躲，没处躲，想躲的意志也并不很强烈，尽管他心里明明白白，自个儿下了水就像迎面碰只鬼，只剩被吓得魂不附体的份儿。所以他又喘了一声。

二十一岁有好多奢望的不止是王二，还有张颜齐。这也是显而易见的事。否则他怎么会做一个苹果味的梦?第四个与以往不同的地方也在这里：他的此次逃命不太顺利。不顺利的原因可以分成两点来说。一是他总在琢磨处男不处男的问题，无法集中精力握指苦干；二是他头回（这件事里囊括了太多的头一回）想把暴雨下成绵绵春雨。人这一生用于丢掉羞耻心的勇气不足一指甲盖儿那么大，张颜齐脱了裤子光着屁股爬上姚琛的床就花掉了一大半，剩下一小半在他嘴唇张张合合悄无声把姚琛两个字卷回舌尖时也用得干干净净。他不会再有下一次浑身上下都包裹在姚琛的味道里逃命的机会了，索性这一次——这唯一的一次——就逃慢点儿，逃仔细点儿，湿彻底点儿，调动他以往没空为自己调动的感官，感受热风在身体里呼呼地吹，吹得肺叶鼓动，心脏狂响，肠子乱晃，感受无端酸意在手指在眼睛在鼻腔上下窜动，感受空气里的浓郁苹果香气凝成一出张颜齐长这么大以来最他妈纯洁的性幻想：姚琛。

他甚至没法儿继续往下想。什么境况下开始的，白天还是晚上，在哪儿，姚琛穿什么，他穿什么，有没有接吻，谁主动的，是姚琛干他还是他干姚琛，统统没有。光是姚琛两个字就够他妈带劲，足以支撑起最单薄也最真诚一个幻想，足以让他在这个姚琛缺席的夜晚哪哪都硬起来，又哪哪都软下去。他在那颗露水里泡着，缺氧着，漂浮着，又怂逼地慌张着，无能为力地痛苦着。他搞不清自己是在喘息还是在哭了，抵在床头的脑袋更深地埋下去，埋进姚琛的枕头里，背部拱成一座危桥，t恤滑到腰部以上，脊椎支棱在空气里，绷得像要断掉。

暴雨最终还是没能下成绵绵春雨，姚琛的味道几乎像一朵聚雨云，张颜齐从内湿到外。他终于确认了自己从这一刻起不再是处男，无论处男的标准是什么，需不需要用阴茎捅别人，需不需要被别人的阴茎捅。他不再是处男，因为他第一次生出真正的爱欲，并在真正的爱欲里流连，在真正的爱欲里碾、揉、搓，在真正的爱欲里被暴雨追赶、迫不得已地射精。他喘气喘得像条快渴死的鱼，渔网晾在海滩那头的屋子前，他长途跋涉自个儿往里蹦，蹦进去了又怕自己臭，一滩花光了勇气才能在此时此地射出来的精液也只能战战兢兢捧在手里，生怕弄脏了什么。

头顶那个花里胡哨的灯被按亮之前，他还没决定拿这份爱欲怎么办。他不可能退回去，退回海里，退到他可以重新漫不经心抓云母片的地方。爱欲是一次性用品，生出来了就不能再塞回爱欲他妈肚子里头，并且爱欲太大，太密，他也攥不住，只有爱欲攥着他的份。可他也没有前进的余地了。万分的痛苦降临在他身上，不巧的是他从来当不成把痛苦往外推的那类人。就在这个他一只掌心兜着精液，五根手指撑着床面，撅着光屁股露着腰思考何去何从这等终极问题的时候，灯亮了。

张颜齐脑子里一片惊雷，轰隆隆从天灵盖直打到胃穿孔。幻想劈里啪啦碎一地，梦也跳着脚咋咋呼呼醒过来，没来得及收的眼泪经过眉毛倒流向汗湿的头发，他终于在此刻找到一个跟以往自慰相同的地方：世界跟他接触不良，冒着滋滋电流声在他眼前闪烁出整片儿的黑白雪花。

他听见脚步声在门口停住了，停到凝结的精液在他手指上黏出紧绷的拉扯感，停到他皮肤上因幻想而出的汗液全成惊出的冷雨，停到他就要忍不住抬起头，撞破他破处运动的破他处的当事人可算开口：

你的...怎么一股苹果味?

我的？我的什么？张颜齐在满脑子轰隆乱响里做了第五件他头回做的事。他把那只捧着自己精液的手举到唇边，伸出舌尖舔了上去。

END

*王小波《黄金时代》。“陈清扬说她真实的罪孽，是指在清平山上。那时她被架在我的肩上，穿着紧裹住双腿的筒裙，头发低垂下去，直到我的腰际。天上白云匆匆，深山里只有我们两个人。我刚在她屁股上打了两下，打得非常之重，火烧火燎的感觉正在飘散。打过之后我就不管别的事，继续往山上攀登。陈清扬说，那一刻她感到浑身无力，就瘫软下来，挂在我肩上。那一刻她觉得如春藤绕树，小鸟依人，她再也不想理会别的事，而且在那一瞬间把一切全部遗忘。在那一瞬间她爱上了我，而且这件事永远不能改变。”


End file.
